


A sweet diversion

by Ceindreadh



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: Sometimes the best way to deal with gossip is to give them something else to talk about.Crack!fic





	A sweet diversion

Title: A sweet diversion  
Fandom: The Doctor Blake Mysteries   
Author: Ceindreadh  
Type of Story: one-shot  
Characters: Lucien, Jean, Matthew  
Rating: 15  
Spoilers: S5   
Summary: Sometimes the best way to deal with gossip is to give them something else to talk about.  
Crack!fic  
Word count: ~ 250  
Disclaimer. I don’t own the characters, I’m only borrowing them, and no copyright infringement is intended.

\--------------------

“Jean, I’m not really sure that this is a good idea,” said Lucien, as they sat in the car.   
“Rose says that the best way to stop people talking about a story is to give them something else to talk about,” said Jean, firmly.

“Bury a small story under a bigger one,” said Lucien. “Yes, well she would know, wouldn’t she?” He sighed, “But do we really have to do this? Maybe we should go home and think of something else.”

“Well I did offer to walk down Main Street holding hands with Charlie,” said Jean, “And to give him a nice big kiss at the end of it. But somebody objected to it.” She looked at Lucien pointedly.

“I was only trying to spare Rose’s sensibilities.”  
“It was her idea!”

“All right, fine,” said Lucien. “I’ll do it. But can I at least have my hip flask to see me through?”

Jean shook her head, “You won’t be able to carry it. Now out you get, and I’ll pick you up at the end of Main Street.”

\--------------------

A few hours later, Jean was sitting at the kitchen table, sharing a pot of tea with Matthew. “Well, the good news is that after Lucien’s little promenade down Main Street, nobody but nobody is going to be talking about his drinking.”

“And the bad news?” asked Matthew, blowing on his tea to cool it before taking a sip.

“He enjoyed it so much, I don’t think I’ll ever get him out of my corset and fishnets!”

The End


End file.
